


"You're cute"

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Dylan calls Sung "cute"





	"You're cute"

“You’re cute.”

Sung blushed a bit, and rolled his eyes as he continued to think and write down new song lyrics. “Am not.” He denied.

Dylan smirked. “Yes, you are. You are C-U-T-E.”

“For your information, I go by handsome.” Sung states, causing Dylan to laugh.

“Fine, fine. You’re cute, AND handsome.”

Sung blushed even more, and ran a hand through his hair. “Why are you calling me cute and handsome, and all these other names all of a sudden?”

Dylan shrugs. “I don’t know. Why? Is it a crime that I call you those?” He snorts.

“No! I just– wanted a reason on why. You… haven’t done it much before. So…”

“Then I am doing it to prove my undying love for you.” Dylan states proudly as he kisses Sung’s cheek.

Sung feels his face heat up, and literally steam comes off it. Him and Dylan have been only dating for a good two months, and he was still getting used to being called all these names and Dylan kissing him at random times. He loves it, but still, he’s getting used to it.

Dylan sees Sung’s face go all red, and he snorts. “Uh… Sung? You okay?”

Sung blinks back into reality. “Hm? O-Oh! Yeah, I’m okay.”

Dylan smiles. “Good. Can’t have my cute boyfriend not be okay.” He says as he kisses his head and leans on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around him.

Sung smiles, and leans into Dylan, and continues writing down lyrics.


End file.
